


Court Minstrel

by Higuchimon



Series: Godslave [2]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Digimon Flash Bingo, Digimon/Human Relationships, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeigomon is Lucemon's court minstrel.  He gets to see a lot of things like that.  Like how Lucemon treats his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Minstrel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** Court Minstrel  
**Characters:** Minamoto Kouji, Lucemon, Aeigomon  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A78, randomly generated word appears in the story (treatment); Digimon Flash Bingo, #821, Aegiomon  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU I will be posting...someday. If I ever finish it.  
**Summary:** Aeigomon is Lucemon's court minstrel. He gets to see a lot of things like that. Like how Lucemon treats his consort.

* * *

Aegiomon played his syrinx, keeping part of his attention on the music and part of it – the most important part – on Lucemon. If he failed to please the God-King, then death would be swift and painful. _Extremely_ painful. 

He’d seen it happen to his predecessor. No one dared speak of what happened, but the memories of the screams would never be forgotten. 

But, he reminded himself, he only needed to please the God-King. He’d done well for the last few months. He didn’t have any reason to presume that would change. 

What could change would be the God-King’s taste in music. If he couldn’t keep up with that, then… 

He tried not to dwell on that. He kept his attention where it belonged, on his music and his king. And in technical truth, on the king’s consort, only arrived at the court a handful of days earlier. They hadn’t even held the welcoming party for him, though that would be soon enough. 

_I’ll have to have a new song ready._ Something praising the God-King’s wisdom in choosing this consort and how favored the human was, chosen above all others to please His Majesty. 

From the glimpses he’d had, this consort, Kouji, didn’t look very pleased. He managed to keep his features more or less composed, especially when the God-King turned toward him. But that was a lesson that everyone at court learned and learned quickly. 

But once in a while, when no one else could see his expression when he gazed at the God-King, Kouji’s features twisted into a rage Aegiomon hadn’t seen in anyone, human or otherwise. Always, always it smoothed out before Lucemon could see it. But Aegiomon found himself wondering what would happen if this human were given a weapon capable of killing the God-King and the time to use it without being blasted to nothing himself. 

A bare breath after that thought, he wiped it out of his own mind, focusing harder on his music, spinning out a few new notes and planning how he could use them for his welcoming song. It was nothing but madness to think of anyone slaying the God-King, even in the faintest of daydreams that one knew could never come true, even if thinking of someone else doing the deed. 

He didn’t look toward Lucemon. He dared not. If he met those far too intelligent eyes, then he would betray the traitorous thoughts he’d had. He played his music and made note of how the God-King’s hands played with Kouji’s hair and the way the light glinted off of the collar around Kouji’s neck and worked that into the song as he began to craft it, ensuring to praise the God-King’s wisdom and foresight in all things. 

It was the God-King’s right to do as he pleased. His treatment of everyone reflected this. He killed where he pleased. He’d wanted the human, so now he had him. Aegiomon dared not forget this. 

Lucemon ruled all. So it would ever be. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
